Secrets, Revelations, and All in Between
by starsinjars
Summary: For AkuRoku Day. After Roxas finds out Axel's deepest secret, Axel will do whatever it takes to explain and defend himself. And, in time, he knows that it will become Roxas' secret as well. But will Roxas really be that accepting? Who knows...


A/N: Wow, haven't done this is a WHILE…

Disclaimers.

I wanted to write something special for AkuRoku Day, but I just couldn't get them out of my head! Gahhh! And I had so many ideas for the special day… SO MANY IDEAS! But I just couldn't think of anything else. I wanted to publish _something _on this special day… Hopefully this'll do. Some of the info I got from a pic online, that's disclaimed as well. Have fun! XD

* * *

><p>Roxas just started at Axel, eyes glued on the computer.<p>

He had been home for about ten minutes already… how had he not notice him?

Was he really…?

Roxas carefully sneaked up to him, making his footsteps silent like a ninja dashing in the snow.

… He was.

Roxas grabbed Axel, ripping the headphones off of his ears.

"R-Roxas! I didn't know you were home." His eyes dashed to the screen, and he quickly exed out what he was doing, but the damage was done. Roxas had seen everything.

"It's too late, Axel. How could you do this? To me, out of everyone else?" Roxas bowed his head in sadness and sorrow.

"I… I…" He was at a loss for words. "No." Axel took a stand from the chair and faced his best friend.

"Roxas, you're my best friend. I should have known better than to hide it from you. It's true." Axel bowed his head to Roxas in shame. He carefully took Roxas' hands in his own, causing Roxas to raise his head and they stared at each other, locking jade green with sapphire blue when the confession was made.

"I… am a brony."

* * *

><p>"I really don't understand why everyone's into this show. I mean, look at the title for god's sake."<p>

"Have you actually _tried_ the show? Actually _gave_ it a chance?"

Roxas glared at Axel. "I am not watching a show titled _My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic._"

"And _this _is where the problem begins." Axel tsked. "You had never even seen it."

Roxas just stared. "… Do I really need to repeat myself? It's called _My Little Pony_. _My Little Pony_, Axel… What the fuck is wrong with everyone?"

Roxas sighed and was about to leave the room, opening the door by a fraction for a few seconds before Axel slammed his hand on the door, enclosing him with the out of the closet brony.

"Roxas… _My Little Pony _is the best cartoon on TV. Not like that other shit like _Family Guy_, _South Park, _and all that other Adult Swim crap. This show…" Axel tapped his head in thought and rubbed his chin.

"Where to start…? Oh, I know! I read just the thing online the other day. About someone explaining the show to a non-believer. I still have some of it in my head I believe. I think I can recall the key points from memory."

Axel motioned for Roxas to take a seat. Roxas, knowing that it was his only option at this point, took it and sat in the bean chair, with Axel taking the wheelie chair and sliding it to face him.

"Lemme tell you a few things about it then. I might mention spoilers, but not too much, I'll try. Now, no laughing, you see this to the end, actually _try _the show, and we'll see what's so kiddy about it. Deal?"

Roxas sighed in defeat. "Deal. Now, tell me what's so great about this show?"

"Okay." Axel took a deep breath.

"First, the Princess. Princess Celestia. Man, this bitch has all the power in all of Equestria. She is one badass motherfucker. Ruler of all the other ponies, she's a Pegasus unicorn, allowing her to both fly and use magic. She has fucking wings, the best flier in all the Equestria, but she has other ponies carry her around to other places. You know why? Because she fucking _can_! She's a fucking _god_. Not to mention she's a troll, making life harder for the other ponies just for the shits and giggles. She knows Twilight Sparkle has five friends, but only gives her one extra ticket for the greatest party in all of Equestria. And, she wanted Twilight and her friends to ruin said party just for shits and giggles for herself, ruining the party for at least hundreds of other ponies."

"Then, there's this unicorn named Twilight Sparkle. This bitch, you know what she can do? She can do magic. Motherfucking magic. Tell me, Roxas, can you use magic?" He paused to Roxas a fraction of a second to shake his head before continuing. "That's what I thought. Able to manipulate the world around her. Not only can she use magic, she is Princess Celestria's most trusted student and pupil. You know what that means? That's like being top visor, equivalent of being the vice-president in the United States!"

"I'll go in the order that Twilight met the others. Pinkie's next. Pinkie Pie. Wow. This bitch is one crazy motherfucker. She does what she wants, when she wants. When she wants to have a party, she doesn't just throw a party, she throws the best fucking parties in all of PonyVille. And I know what you're thinking, 'What kind of party could be a good party without beer and weed and all that other stuff?'"

"I wasn't thinking that - " Roxas started but silenced himself when Axel raised a hand.

"But you see, Pinkie Pie is such a great party thrower, she doesn't need that shit. She has friendship. Motherfucking friendship. And that shit, Roxas, is the shit that will give you the greatest high one could ever get. You have never experienced a party until you've been to one of these bitch's parties."

"Then there's Apple Jack. This bitch is the reason we have apple pies, apple fritters, apple juice, apple cider, any fucking apple product in the world. She can kick down all the apples in one tree in one kick. She's able to change red apples into yellow and green apples. This bitch, she can make anything out of apples. You want anything that involves apples, you go to this bitch. She's a fearless motherfucker, saving Equestria from countless stampedes."

"After Apple Jack, there's Rainbow Dash. Man, this bitch is the fastest motherfucker in all of Equestria. She can clear the clouds in ten seconds flat. In real time. She is the first and last, only Pegasus to ever perform the Sonic Rainboom. The Sonic Rainboom. Do you even know what that shit is?" Roxas shook his head. "No, you don't. Only a Pegasus with some serious skills can pull that shit off."

"Rarity. Rarity is the sexiest bitch in all of Equestria. She's got every pony swooning after her left and right. Not to mention that this sexy bitch will make you her bitch. Make. You. Her. Bitch. She'll drag you into her house and give you a motherfucking makeover. She'll also make for you the best outfit you could ever have. She just _knows _what you'll look good in. No need for input, she just knows how to make you sexy. Although, I have to admit that even without her help you're already quite sexy yourself." Axel winked at him.

"Last, but certainly not least, there's Fluttershy. Now, she is one badass motherfucker. She can communicate with anything possible. As long as it is a living creature, she will love the ever loving shit out of you. She loves every animal. Every. Single. Animal. Bunnies, butterflies, snakes, or scorpions, any animal you can think of, she will love it. Let's say that one day you're walking home, and BAM! You're attacked by a fucking rabid wolf that's ten times your size, wanting to beat the ever living shit out of you for entering its domain. Just as it's about to rip into your flesh and feed your innards to its cubs, Fluttershy will come in and show that motherfucker some fucking love and affection and you will be saved. All thanks to this badass pony. She's my personal favorite, a very close race with Rarity. So quiet, so gentle…"

_Reminds me of you._

"And that, Roxas, is _My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic._"

Stunned into silence, Axel gently took Roxas' hand and led him to his bedroom, and sat him on the chair and reopened the window that he was previously watching.

"Give me a second…" He typed into search bar and clicked a couple of times.

"Here's a video that has all of the episodes that are currently out to view. There's about… nine hours and forty minutes. I hope you've eaten, 'cause I'm not letting you leave until you've watched the whole thing."

That seemed to snap Roxas out of his stupor. "Wait… what? Axel, I haven't! I don't want to spend the night watching ponies!"

Axel put his hand on Roxas' shoulder. "Trust me - you will be surprised that ten hours past so fast."

He made his way down his arm, took hold of Roxas' hand and led it to the mouse and clicked on the play button.

"I'll leave you alone." He whispered into his ear as he quietly left the room to give Roxas his privacy.

* * *

><p>After ten hours later, time well spent by playing Final Fantasy X, Axel came back to check on his friend.<p>

"So, whatcha think?" Axel asked hesitantly.

"Axel… I can't believe you." Roxas sounded upset.

"… You didn't' like it?" Axel bowed his head in shame. "I'm sorry, Roxas. I made you suffer for ten hours…"

"I… I…" Roxas looked back onto the screen, currently into a replay.

"I can't believe it took you so long to get me to watch it!" Roxas exclaimed, grabbing Axel into a tight hug.

"I'm glad you forced me to watch it, or else I wouldn't have seen it. It was just as amazing as you described it."

Axel laughed. "I knew you would like it. It all just took a matter of getting you around to it. So, who's your favorite? And what's your favorite episode? I told you that mine was Fluttershy, but my favorite episode is 'Green Isn't Your Color'. She was just so adorable, and very fabulous."

"Actually, I like Pinkie Pie the best, and I loved her in 'Party of One'. She really loves parties."

Axel was deadpan. "Don't ever read _Cupcakes_."

Roxas blinked in confusion. "Cupcakes…?"

"Don't. Trust me on this one. Consider yourself successfully converted. We should watch together sometime." Axel smiled and backed out of the room, wondering if he should be slightly concerned about Roxas' answer.


End file.
